


Hell-bent

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Series: Mommy Issues [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: But not quite, Death Threats, F/F, Maze is Lilith's daughter, Mommy Issues, Multi, is this in character? who knows, knifes, spoilers for the fourth season of lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: Zelda receives a visit from a LA demon.





	Hell-bent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so yes I just binge watched the whole new season of Lucifer and since Maze mentioned Lilith I thought about this little crossover. Don't know if this is in character or not since I'm sleep deprived but I hope you guys enjoy. If so please don't refrain from leaving kudos and comments ok? Thanks!
> 
> Also again I am sleepy so any mistakes are mine.

It was an uneventful and pleasant night at the Spellman household, a rather unusual occurrence given how everything went down in the last months. Sabrina was currently at the Academy, Ambrose was still travelling with Prudence to find Blackwood and the kids and Hilda was spending the night at Dr. Cerberus, so Zelda was alone. To think of that, it was probably the reason why everything was so calm and quiet. The elder Spellman relished in the solitude as she sat down with a cup of tea and a Chinese newspaper that she didn’t had the time to read in the morning in her black lacy nightgown. It was rare that Zelda could have a little time alone to herself, especially now that she was the High Priestess of the Church of Night. It was a dream that she achieved but had no idea that she actually wanted because it never had been possibly before. But now they had a Queen instead of a King on the throne of Hell, so witches were finally reclaiming their power and truly discovering how powerful they actually were, without the need to stay under the wing of Satan or any male presence for that matter. It was glorious. 

Lilith and Zelda had weekly meetings to discuss matters regarding the Church and their relationship was…. Improving. Zelda certainly felt better dealing with Lilith directly than dealing with Satan, although she still didn’t fully trust Lilith’s intentions. But at least Zelda wasn’t afraid of her, she felt more of awe at the First Witch to walk the Earth. Of course Zelda made sure to never let Lilith know that she felt that way about her, it was better if Lilith thought that Zelda barely tolerated her. It seemed to work so far. Honestly, Zelda spent most of her time trying not to gawk at the other woman as she walked sultrily around her office. Even if Mary Wardwell had returned to Baxter High, Lilith still used her image when she was on Earth so Zelda had to deal with her in all her hellish glory, crown and all, in dresses that were barely considered appropriate since now she didn’t need to appease to professional dress codes. It drove Zelda insane and she had a guess that Lilith knew. 

Other than this, Lilith was her perfectly polite self with a sprinkle of flirting and sarcasm thrown into the mix. Most of the times Zelda doesn’t know if she wants to hex her or snog her. 

As she was pondering this, not really reading her newspaper, she didn’t notice that an intruder was in her house until it was too late. Zelda gasped as she felt the cold press of a sharp curved knife around her pale throat, lifting her hand to cast a spell and free herself. 

“Nah, nah, nah!” The female voice said from behind her. “Don’t even think about it.” 

The woman’s accent wasn’t from Greendale, that Zelda could tell, and she was sure she had never heard that voice before in her life. “Who are you?” She asked in a firm voice. 

The woman chuckled next to Zelda’s ear. “Feisty! I understand now why she picked you.” The woman made her way around the chair, still with her knife firmly against Zelda’s throat, and came face to face with the ginger. The woman was gorgeous; the older Spellman couldn’t deny that. She had dark wavy hair that reached her shoulders and dark skin. She was also wearing dark makeup and a revealing outfit consisting mainly of leather. Her eyes were dangerous as well as her smirk, but she didn’t appeared to be a witch. She seemed blunt and violent, while witches were more manipulative and subtle. “Of course, that might also be because of all of this.” She motioned to Zelda’s whole body with her other hand. Zelda would deny later that she blushed at the compliment, but she did. 

“I believe you haven’t answered my question.” Zelda said, still maintaining her firm tone of voice with a lace of sarcasm. 

“Oh, I’m Mazikeen.” She said simply, like Zelda should know who she was. 

“That doesn’t help me at all.” Zelda said. 

Something like hurt flashed through Mazikeen’s dark eyes but Zelda couldn’t be sure since she rolled them a second later. “Of course you wouldn’t know who I am, why do I even bother?” She muttered in a mixture of hurt and anger. “Don’t try anything funny or I’ll slit your throat in a second.” She said before removing the knife from Zelda’s throat and stepping back so Zelda could really look at her clearly. Zelda touched her throat briefly and then picked up her tea from the table, crossing her legs in the process. The ginger didn’t missed how Mazikeen’s eyes travelled through her whole body until she reached her eyes and Zelda felt flattered even if the woman had threated her a minute before. 

“Tell me, Makizeen…” She started, sipping on her tea calmly and glancing up at her. “Should I know who you are?” 

“Not really, I guess.” She shrugged. “But it would have been nice if you knew, it would definitely surprise me.”

“And why is that?” 

“I know a certain… Associate of yours.” She says “associate” in a sarcastic tone like wasn’t the right word for it but she was going to let it slide. “And I need to talk to her hence why I’m here.” 

“Oh, and who that might be?” Zelda was stalling until she thought of a plan but she was also curious why she was being threatened by this woman. 

“Lilith.” Mazikeen says in a spat, like just muttering the name makes her angry. 

Zelda frowns. Why would the woman be threatening her instead of going directly after Lilith? It wasn’t that hard to track her down outside of Hell. “Well, you’re a bit misinformed. I don’t have a meeting with Lilith today.” 

“Oh, I know that.” She says. “I can’t get into the Academy of Unseen Arts when you two have your “meetings” since I’m not a witch.” Zelda could hear the quotation marks in her tone of voice. “I reckoned my best bet of seeing her was threating you.” 

“That’s preposterous!” Zelda exclaimed. “She’s not going to pop in here just because I’m being threatened. She’s the queen of hell, she doesn’t have time to keep tabs on my life.” 

“Oh, of course she does.” Mazikeen smiles. “Wanna bet?”

“What makes you so certain that she is going to come for me?” Zelda says as she places her tea and newspaper on the table and crosses her arms. 

Mazikeen scoffs. “C’mon Zelda, you’re the first female High Priestess of the Church of Night, I though you would be cleverer.” 

Zelda gasped in offense and was ready to put in words her indignation when Lilith appeared in front of them, causing Mazikeen to smile triumphantly at her. Lilith was dressed in a stunning black and red gown, with an ample cleavage and a slit that went to her thigh. “Well, well, well what do we have here?” She asked in that infuriating smirk of hers. 

“Hello mother.” Mazikeen said and Zelda held in her surprise. Of course Mazikeen was a demon, it made sense why Zelda hadn’t sensed her and why she was caught in surprise. 

“Maze.” Lilith said in her sickliest sweet tone of voice. “You’ve been awfully naughty.” 

“Learned from the best.” She winked and Lilith smiled at her. “Sorry for threatening your girlfriend but it was the only way to talk to you since you’ve moved here.” 

“Girlfriend?” Zelda muttered to herself but both women ignored her. 

“I’ve been busy running hell. Of course you don’t know since you’ve run away from home.” Lilith said. 

“Please!” Maze scoffed. “You didn’t even knew I was gone, you don’t give a shit.” 

“Don’t tell me you still resent me for not paying attention to you when you were little.” Lilith rolled her eyes. “Someone would have thought that living in LA you would have done some therapy.” 

“I did!” Maze exclaimed. “My best friend is a therapist.” 

“Well, seems like she didn’t do a good job.” Lilith said in a venomous tone and Maze stepped forward, placing one of her knifes on her neck. Zelda instantly got up from her couch, ready to throw a spell to bind the demon but Lilith lifted one hand, stopping Zelda in her tracks with a dark chuckle. 

“Oh be my guest, girl.” She said while staring directly into Maze’s eyes. “Try me.” 

Maze scowled but took the knife from Lilith’s neck. “You’re a terrible mother.” 

Lilith sighed and a little of the heat went out from her eyes. “I’ve never denied that, Maze. I didn’t knew better.” She caressed the woman’s face lightly and exhaled. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m getting married.” She said, causing Lilith’s eyebrows to shoot up. 

“Oh, congratulations.” Lilith says. “Who is the poor fella?” 

“It’s a woman, actually.” Maze shrugs and motions to Zelda that was still standing behind Lilith. “I guess the apple doesn’t land that far off the tree.” She says with a sardonic little smile and Lilith drops her head a little so her full hair could hide her blush. 

“That’s great, Maze.” She mutters with a smile. “I’m happy for you.” 

“Yeah well…” She scratches her neck, not sure what to say. “Even if you’re an absent mother I thought you should know. I have a family now.” She smiles freely this time, not a hint of maliciousness in her eyes. Zelda didn’t thought it was possible for demons to show love. She was clearly wrong. “It consists in a weird therapist, two angels, a tiny cleaver little girl, a baby boy, a loving police detective and the most beautiful woman to ever walk this Earth.” She inhales for a moment and releases the breath before saying the next part. “Eve.” 

Lilith gasps and in a minute later she was furious. “Are you telling me your bride to be is Eve? The first human woman?”

“Yes.” Maze stands her ground, staring Lilith down. It was easy for her to do this since she was quite taller than Lilith and was also wearing heels. “She’s tiny, has the most beautiful smile, is fierce as fuck and have amazing full hair.” Then she stares at her mother’s hair and scoffs. “I guess Adam had a type, huh?” 

“Why am I here again?” Zelda mutters behind them and again is ignored, but when she tries to leave Lilith reaches behind her and grabs her wrist so she was stuck there to this weird family discussion. 

“She hates me.” Lilith says and Maze chuckles. 

“Yeah, well I’m not that fond of you either and here we are.” Then she frowns. “And if I recall correctly you also hates her.” 

“Fair point.” Lilith tilts her head. 

“I’m not here to look for your acceptance.” Maze says crossing her arms. 

‘Then why are you here, Maze?” Lilith looks her in the eyes. 

“I want to marry in the church and you’re the only one who can approve it, since you’re the queen now.” 

“Well, I don’t know if I’m going to approve it.” Lilith says a bit bitterly. 

‘Don’t be a bitch, just say yes so I can get out of your collective hair.” Maze spat out. 

Lilith sighs. “Fine!” 

“Cool.” Maze says with a smile as she starts to walk out. 

“Am I even invited?” Lilith calls out as Maze is about to leave the house. 

“Yes, bring your girlfriend!” She yells back before closing the door and leaving the two witches alone. 

“Girlfriend?” Zelda asks with a lifted eyebrow at Lilith. 

“Well, it would be only proper if we go on a date first.”


End file.
